Information can be transmitted between nodes in an operating system by a shared memory. Specifically, a sending node may store the information in the shared memory, and a receiving node reads the information from the shared memory unit, thus transmitting the information.
Generally, a memory unit in the shared memory that is used for storing the information needs to be initialized before the transmission of information. Because the amount of to-be-transmitted information cannot be determined, the system usually set the shared memory into a plurality of memory units of the same size. In order to store different amount of information, an additional space needs to be reserved in the memory unit, leading to waste of memory resources. When the amount of the to-be-transmitted information is greater than the size of each memory unit, the system further needs to recycle the memory unit, and to reallocate a memory unit matching the amount of the to-be-transmitted information. The processes of recycling and reallocating the memory unit waste a lot of time, leading to an increase in the delay during the information transmission, and affecting the efficiency of the information transmission.